Gemelos ¿Amor Prohibido?
by Master Dark
Summary: ¿Puede el amor de hermanos florecer? entra y averigualo. NarutoxNaruko, es un oneshot por ahora.


**Titulo:** Gemelos Amor Prohibido

**Autor:** Master Dark

**Personajes:** Naruto/Naruko

**Notas del autor:** Hoy mientras navegaba me encontré con que agregaron a naruko-chan a la lista de personajes, esa era la señal e inspiración que esperaba, jejeje.

NarutoxNaruko

**Disclaimer:** Lastimosamente naruto no me pertenece, si fuera así todo sería muy diferente y sasuke estaría muerto o agonizando.

Por ahora esto es un One-shot quizás más adelante pueda convertirlo en una historia completa. Si algo parece que no está en el manga, lo más probable es que así sea.

NO LEMÓN por ahora, M clasificado para la seguridad.

Si convierto esto en una historia puede ser clasificado M para los limones, esto es sólo un capítulo como dije anteriormente para festejar que agregaron a naruko-chan en la lista de personajes.

_"Pensar"_

"Hablar"

"Naruto-Niichan, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?" Naruko estaba con su hermano, Naruto, los dos Uzumaki estaban en una tienda de tarjetas de San Valentín, al parecer en busca de una.

Naruto acababa de llegar de su viaje de entrenamiento con Jiraiya, a Naruko siempre le había gustado pasar tiempo con su niichan, y esta vez no era diferente, además podían aprovechar el tiempo para ponerse al día en los dos años que Naruto había estado ausente. Su entrenamiento con Tsunade Kaa-san no había sido exactamente la experiencia más agradable y ver a su hermano volver a la ciudad después de tanto tiempo la había alegrado y excitado tanto, que siempre estaba con él. Era casi igual que en los viejos tiempos, casi.

Naruko había desarrollado un flechazo hacia su hermano desde que eran pequeños, al igual que muchas niñas a menudo suelen tener. Sin embargo el caso de Naruko concluyo de manera diferente, se volvió mucho más fuerte en vez de simplemente ser olvidado, y el amor de Naruko por su hermano había crecido aún más en los últimos dos años que había estado ausente.

No había hablado con nadie sobre sus sentimientos, a pesar de que muchos podrían ver que era evidente debido a que la rubia siempre habló sobre su Niichan. Naruko siempre le gustaba pensar que su hermano sentía lo mismo por ella, pero ella nunca había podido reunir el valor suficiente para confesar sus sentimientos, porque ni siquiera ella sabía si estaban equivocados.

Naruto y Naruko habían estado caminando por las calles de Konoha, cuando Naruto finalmente le arrastro a una tienda de San Valentín. Naruko se sonrojó un poco ante la idea de que él quería conseguir un maravilloso regalo de San Valentín para ella, pero recordó que él estaba enamorado de la perra de Sakura, como ella le decía desde la academia.

_"Probablemente busca un regalo para de ella y no yo"… ¿por qué Naruto-Niichan?_

"Tengo que encontrar el regalo de San Valentín perfecto, para la chica perfecta, Naruko-nee. Usted debe encontrar uno también, estoy seguro de que hay algún chico que te gusta, aunque el teme se ha ido". Naruto miró a su hermana que se encontraba de cuclillas en el suelo, mirando a la tienda de San Valentín.

Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas negra, que acentuaban sus grandes pechos, lo cual hizo sonrojar a Naruto cada vez que la miraba. Llevaba una chaqueta de color naranja al igual que él, solo que la de ella se encontraba abierta sin apretar alrededor de sí misma, apenas cubriendo sus brazos, tenía una falda corta de color negro con el símbolo de su clan, el remolino rojo característico de los Uzumaki estampado en el lado derecho. Su cabello en ese momento era sólo una cola de caballo, a un costado de su cabeza, diferenciándose de sus dos coletas habituales que llevaba en su peinado.

Ella parecía estarle mirando con cara enojada, pero él creyó ver cierta tristeza allí en esos hermosos ojos azules como zafiros, iguales a los suyos, seguramente no a partir de hoy, al menos eso esperaba él, después de todo era la víspera de San Valentín.

Naruko quería golpear su cabeza contra la pared, ¿seguía pensando en eso? Naruto siempre había pensado que a ella le gustaba Sasuke Uchiha desde la academia, cuando en realidad, pensó en él como un emo que casi mató a su hermano! Ella ni siquiera sabía de dónde había sacado la idea, ya que ella era la única chica que no se había rebajado a ser una fangirl del Uchiha , algo que al parecer había llamado la atención de Sasuke desde el primer momento, ella tuvo que negar constantemente sus avances sin matices.

"_Tal vez por eso siempre le gustó Sakura, porque pensaba que a mi me gustaba alguien más, en eso te equivocas Naruto-Nii!_

"Niichan, no me gusta que nadie en este momento, y tu ya deberías saber que nunca me gusto Sasuke-teme". En secreto, por supuesto, Naruto sabía que nunca gustó de Sasuke, pero a él le gustaba burlarse de ella. En realidad en lugar de Sakura, estaba enamorado de su hermana, o tal vez era solo el deseo de protegerla; Naruto nunca había sido bueno para clasificar los sentimientos.

Jiraiya se quejaba de constantes dolores de cabeza durante su viaje de entrenamiento ya que todo sobre lo que hablaba era de Naruko y de lo mucho que la echaba de menos. Eso era lo poco que podía decir Jiraiya sobre de las historia de su alumno, Naruto solo bufó con algo de molestia sus quejas y se preguntaba porque desacreditaba sus relatos.

_"No siempre he hablado de mi hermana... creo haber mencionado a Ichiraku Ramen una o dos veces"._

Desde que Naruto tuvo que abandonar el pueblo para su viaje de entrenamiento, el corazón de ambos oprimían sus pechos como si se encontrase incompleto, Naruto nunca había dejado de pensar en ella. Algunas veces incluso abandonaba su entrenamiento para por lo menos intentar aclarar sus sentimientos por Naruko, quería estar allí para ella como un hermano y tal vez algún día como algo más, si ella se lo permitía.

"Sí, claro. Lo que tu digas Neechan... ¡Ajá! ¡Esto es perfecto!" Naruto había escogido una carta de San Valentín con forma de un corazón de color rojo oscuro, con un escrito en el exterior y en el interior. Naruko trató de mirar, pero la ocultaba detrás de su espalda hasta que pagara por la tarjeta.

"Uh...Naruko ¡es una sorpresa! lo arruinarías si dejo que la leas, ahora me voy a pagar por ella, entonces podemos irnos."

Naruko esperó con impaciencia a Naruto, quería que se diera prisa y pagara por el estúpido regalo, en voz baja se hundía cada vez más en la agonía y la desesperación. Por último, el sonido de la caja registradora y un Naruto que guardaba el cambio en uno de sus bolsillos, antes de salir con su hermana, completamente ajeno a sus sentimientos.

"Vamos Naruko, ¡vamos a ir a comer ramen! " Esa fue una cosa que ambos hermanos compartían, su amor descontrolado hacia el ramen y lo único que podría levantar el ánimo de Naruko a parte de su hermano, sin embargo esta vez su Niichan era la causa de su actitud triste.

-Sí, vamos rapido, Niichan! "

"¡He ganado!" Naruto y Naruko ambos cayeron al mismo tiempo sobre el stand de ramen Ichiraku, causando a las personas que se encontraban alrededor poner una cara de desconcierto a una escena en realidad muy común.

Cuando los dos eran más jóvenes, siempre realizaban una carrera aquí para ver quien se quedaría con el primer plato y empezaria a comer primero, Teuchi y Ayame ya habían comenzado a hacer los siguientes platos antes de que pudieran levantarse. Habían oído que ellos se dirigían hacia aquí a una milla de distancia, era bueno tener de vuelta a Naruto, Naruko siempre se veía muy deprimida cuando ella venia a comer solo.

"Quiero cinco ramen de miso y cerdo viejo, y puedes ir preparando los próximos! " Naruko miró a su hermano para llegar a su lugar y estaba a punto de pedir su propia orden cuando Ayame estableció sus cinco tazones delante de ella, lo que hace mirar a Naruto en estado de shock por la traición de Ayame.

"Vamos Naruko-chan, ¡muéstrale a Naruto cómo se come nuestro ramen de verdad!" Naruko sonrió, primero inhalo el delicioso aroma de la comida antes de empezar a comer a velocidades que incluso Naruto tendría dificultades para mantener el ritmo... si él tuviera doce años! Pero Naruto tenía quince años, y había reunido muchas muestras de ramens durante su viaje, e iba demostrar los resultados de su formación aquí y ahora.

"Yo no quiero que se transforme en una competencia, pero..." Teuchi sirvió cinco tazones de ramen de cerdo a Naruto a una velocidad que incluso Ayame no podría seguir el ritmo, su viejo todavía lo tenía. "... Naruto mostrar a las niñas quién es el jefe, sé que te has perdido nuestro ramen desde que te has ido, ¡ahora a comer!"

En el momento en que Teuchi había terminado la frase Naruto ya estaba en su tercera copa con Naruko manteniéndose a la cabeza iniciando su quinta, Ayame ya se encontraba preparando los próximos diez cuencos de ramen de camarones, el favorito de Naruko.

Teuchi y Ayame vendieron todo esa misma tarde, cerrando temprano y se vieron obligados a otorgar el "Premio de Comida Ramen" a los dos Uzumaki, ya que se habían quedado sin ingredientes y Naruto sugirió que el ultimo tazón lo compartirían, algo que a regañadientes aceptó Naruko.

Los dos rubios dejaron el restaurante muy contentos con el resultado en Ichiraku, aunque Naruko nunca lo admitiría. Recorrieron las calles de Konoha uno cerca del otro, de vez en cuando saludaba a los transeúntes que conocían y vieron a su compañero del equipo 10 de konoha, Shikamaru Nara (antes de que me pregunten porque solo les diré que me agrada su personalidad, yo también quisiera ser una nube, jajajajaja)

"Hey Shika!" Los gemelos gritaron al unisonó sorprendiendo al Nara que estaba caminando junto a Temari, su enamoramiento, a la que solo estaba 'acompañado' alrededor de la aldea.

"¿Qué pasa muchachos?, hey Naruto, Asuma-sensei quiere verte, menciono algo sobre cuchillo vs cuchillo o algo parecido, que problemático es recordar." Naruto miró a su cintura y vio sus cuchillos un poco desgastados de todo el duro entrenamiento que hizo durante los últimos dos años, él hizo una mueca ante el sonido de un enfrentamiento contra su sensei.

"Eso suena muy bien, Naruko y yo nos dirigimos a ver a Tsunade-Kaasan, entonces voy a salir y encontrar a Asuma-sensei. " Naruto les dio un visto bueno a los dos enamorados y siguió caminando, dejando atrás a Naruko susurrando buena suerte a Shikamaru.

"Las mujeres son problemáticas..." Shikamaru murmuró, mirando a los gemelos corriendo, pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza por Temari .

"¿Qué fue eso, Shika? Shikamaru no se atrevió a responder y sólo suspiró, hoy iba a ser otro día largo.

"Kaa-san" Naruto gritó al entrar en la oficina del Hokage, Tsunade se sentó con una sonrisa en su cara, en la sala se encontraban Sakura y Shizune.

Le encantaba cuando los gemelos la llamaban así, ella se había ocupado de ellos desde el nacimiento, pero el primer pensamiento de tsunade fue que si la llamaban madre sería mucho pedir, sobre todo después de que se habían enterado de que ella no era su madre real. Pero incluso después de revelar su filiación, el amor de los gemelos hacia ella no había disminuido ni un poco y la continuaron llamando "madre", por otro lado se preguntó cuánto tiempo más faltaba para que alguien se atreviera a llamarla "baa-chan".

"Naruto, Naruko ! Usted debe tratar al Hokage con más respeto!" Sakura siempre interviniendo en donde no era necesaria, según ella solo deberían llamarla "Kaa-san" cuando estuvieran en casa, pero los gemelos simplemente ignoraron a la pelo de chicle.

"Está bien Sakura, no significa ningún daño. Ahora bien, yo sólo quería decirles que ustedes dos tienen una semana de descanso, antes de que se le asigne una misión al equipo 10" Naruto y Naruko se sorprendieron de esto, Tsunade realmente les va a dar un descanso?

"Wow... Gracias Kaa-san! Esto nos da tiempo de sobra para pasar el rato, no crees Naruko-neechan? Naruko miró a su hermano y asintió con la cabeza, alegre de que tenía tanto tiempo para pasar con él.

"_Tal vez hasta pueda mantener su mente lejos de Sakura..."_

"Oh sí, ¿sabe usted dónde se encuentra Asuma-sensei? Al parecer, quiere discutir algo con migo, pensé que ya lo había golpeado bastante con nuestra última prueba de habilidad la semana pasada pero creo que no! "Tsunade parecía estar en sus pensamientos durante unos segundos antes de entrelazar sus dedos, Shizune susurró la respuesta a ella.

"Creo que él está en su antiguo campo de entrenamiento Naruto" Naruto asintio y desapareció en un remolino de hojas, Naruko quedo algo despistada por la ola de viento antes de que ella también desapareció, pues no quería perderse la acción.

Tsunade suspiró y se levantó de su silla, mirando por la ventana abierta y ver el color naranja y negro moverse a gran velocidad cada vez más lejos, Shizune y Sakura, también los observaban.

" Ellos son inseparables, se adaptan a la perfección..." Ante lo mencionado apareció una mirada triste en los ojos color jade de Sakura, aunque la causa, se debía a la estrecha relación que mantenían los gemelos, mientras ella solo tenía los recuerdos del Uchiha que los había traicionado.

"Naruko ha estado muy alegre desde que volvió, de hecho, cuando volvió, fue la primera vez que la vi sonreír en mucho tiempo." Tsunade agregó, contenta de ver a sus hijos reunidos.

"¿Así que usted dos ya tienen planes para el día de San Valentín?" Sakura sólo bajó la cabeza, mientras recordaba acerca de Sasuke, Shizune solo se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

"Sakura, tú sabes que Naruto probablemente va a molestarte para que vayas a una cita con él como lo ha hecho por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?" Sakura se limitó a mirar hacia Tsunade y asintió. "Bueno, no trates de hacerle daño, es posible que tu y Naruko hayan sido capacitadas con mis técnicas, pero eso no quiere decir que quiero que las usen en Naruto. ¿Entendido?"

Sakura se limitó a asentir y miró por la ventana, con la esperanza de que Naruto no la molestara, siempre terminaba golpeándolo y según ella odiaba ver su rostro herido cuando eran más jóvenes.

" Asuma-sensei! Oye, ¿dónde estás? " Naruto miró a su alrededor buscando a su sensei, pero no lo encontró, sin embargo sintió algo y saltó hacia atrás en el aire. Asuma había lanzado un ataque sorpresa contra él, y él casi había sido cortado por los cuchillos del jounin.

Naruto cayó de pie, los cuchillos ya en sus manos listos para funcionar. Naruto sonrió y vio que Naruko observaba desde un árbol cercano, su corazón se acelero repentinamente tras el pensamiento que cruzaba por su mente.

_" Tal vez pueda impresionar a Naruko-neechan "_

" Así que esa es la forma con la que deseas empezar eh? Bueno, vamos a comenzar!" Naruto se lanzo en contra de Asuma y ambos se encerraron en una lucha de poder con sus cuchillos empujando uno contra el otro.

Sin posiciones de manos, del cigarrillo de Asuma una pequeña pero intensa ráfaga de fuego se dirigía hacia la cara de Naruto. Con un salto logro esquivarla y acercarse a una distancia en la que le propino una patada en el hombro derecho de Asuma, empujándolo hacia el suelo. Naruto alejado del hombre, corrió hacia atrás, consiguiendo cierta distancia desde la que podía atacara fácilmente.

Asuma estaba listo para recibir un ataque, y esperaba pacientemente el contraataque por parte de Naruto, pero se sorprendió al momento en que una nube de humo apareció en el campo de batalla, cuando se disipó completamente una mancha de color rojo con forma de sapo se rebeló, no era otro más que Gamakichi.

" Dame un poco de aceite Gamakichi ! " La rana asintió con la cabeza y disparó un chorro de aceite directamente hacia Asuma que estaba preparando un jutsu de fuego para contrarrestar el ataque combinado que se avecinaba. Naruto realizo varias señales con las manos antes de la disparar de su boca una bola de fuego.

" Bola de fuego de aceite de sapo!"

Una gran bola de fuego procedente de Naruto mezclada con el aceite de gamakichi provoco una llamarada que viajaba en línea recta hacia Asuma, quien ya se había trasladado para esquivar el gran ataque, ya conociendo que su técnica de fuego iba a ser simplemente aplastada por el ataque de Naruto. Sin embargo, antes de darse cuenta, Naruto lo tenía sujetado con dos clones de sombra, junto con sus cuchillos apuntando hacia él, listos para cortarlo en dos.

Asuma se limitó a sonreír y dejó su posición de ataque como señal de que había sido derrotado.

"Bien Naruto, tú has ganado!" Naruko salió del árbol y se abrazó a Naruto con fuerza, lo besó en la mejilla como una recompensa por su victoria.

"Ese fue un gran batalla Naruto-nii! Asuma-sensei no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar " Asuma hizo una burla frente a las palabras de la joven kunoichi, pero apenas y se dio cuenta, ella estaba con los ojos fijos en Naruto solamente.

"Me sorprendiste con el primer ataque sensei, aun así yo gane la batalla. Pero usted se rindió demasiado pronto, yo esperaba una batalla más larga". Asuma asintió con la cabeza y encendió otro cigarrillo, fumando un poco.

"Ese era el plan en un principio, pero en cuanto esquive la llamarada de fuego, recordé que tengo una cita con Kurenai. De hecho..." Asuma miró su reloj. "…probablemente debería ponerme en marcha, tengo que estar listo y todo."

" Nos vemos más tarde sensei!" Ambos hermanos gritaron al hombre mientras corrían fuera del campo de entrenamiento, recibiendo un movimiento de mano por parte de él.

Naruto observo al cielo y comprobó que se estaba haciendo tarde, probablemente deberían regresar a la finca Senju. Naruto dio un codazo a Naruko que había estado mirando la puesta del sol y le sonrió, haciendo que ella le devolviera la sonrisa.

" Vamos Naruko-nee, se está haciendo tarde y probablemente deberíamos encaminarnos hacia casa!" Naruko se acaba de dar cuenta de hora que era y asintió con la cabeza, los dos genin se dirigieron a la propiedad de su madre.

" Apúrate Naruko-neechan ! necesito la ducha también! " Naruto se encontraba en pijama, en silencio maldiciéndose por no levantarse lo suficientemente temprano para llegar a la ducha antes que su hermana. Siempre había sido muy madrugadora, Naruto odiaba incluso la idea de levantarse temprano y tener que esperar a su nee-chan, pero quería empezar el día con el pie derecho ya que hoy era San Valentín, el día en el que iba a confesar su amor hacia su hermana.

-Espera Naruto-nii, ya casi termino! Naruko estaba terminando de peinar su cabello, su ropa estaba ya en su lugar y ella se encontraba totalmente seca.

"Hoy es el día, tengo que confesar mis sentimientos a Naruto-niichan ! tengo que hacerlo hoy... o de lo contrario podría perderlo para siempre. "

" Puede que no tengas que prepararte para nadie, pero tengo que impresionar a alguien, ahora date prisa!" Naruto gritó, con la esperanza de estimular a la chica, él quería empezar el día con el pie derecho.

_" ¡Oh, qué mal estás Naruto-nii, yo sólo quiero impresionar a una persona… tu! "_

" Muy bien, he terminado! " Naruko abrió la puerta y se encontró con un impaciente Naruto que la observaba directamente... o eso hacía, hasta que él bajó la vista y comenzó a ruborizarse. Naruko estaba confundida y miró hacia abajo para notar que se había olvidado de usar un sujetador, y sus pezones estaban erectos, mostrándose a través de su camiseta sin mangas negra.

Naruko sonrió y sacudió un poco sus pecho, ella aprovecho ese momento para burlarse del niño. La nariz de Naruto comenzó a sangrar debido a las fantasías que estaban siendo revividos en su mente sobre su maravillosa hermana y sus grandes tetas.

"Te gusta lo que ves, Naruto-Nii?" Naruko preguntó retóricamente, y sin pensarlo, Naruto se limitó a asentir lentamente, como un zombie en trance. "... Bueno yo…"

_" Así que tal vez tengo una oportunidad, después de todo, al menos mi hermano me mira como una mujer... ahora si pudiera darle un beso, sería perfecto!"_

" Um... realmente necesito el baño ahora, gracias!" Todo lo que Naruko vio después de esas palabras fue un destello amarillo y un fuerte sonido debido a que la puerta detrás de ella se cerró de golpe.

Ella frunció el ceño un poco, ya que no podría avanzar más, pero ella decidió quedarse y escuchar, Naruko no gozaba de espiar a su hermano, pero no podía evitarlo, en especial cuando esto fue lo más cerca que había llegado a una confesión de sus sentimientos.

"Uf... Naruko-nee, ¿por qué tiene que hacer estas cosas a mí?" Naruto se preguntó retóricamente, mirando a su erección y decidió que su ducha tendría que ser con agua fría... otra vez.

" Lo que siento por ella es... sé que está mal, pero no puedo evitarlo " Naruto dijo en voz baja, pero Naruko lo había oído claramente. "¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tiene que ser ella?" Naruto golpeó la pared de mármol, que cedió un poco ante su fuerza.

_" Lo que siente por mí... pero ¿por qué sería malo? ¿Podría sentirse de... la misma manera que yo?" _

Naruko decidió que había presionado suficiente a su suerte y regresó a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se trasladó a la cama antes de que ella se perdiera en sus pensamientos. Ella miró al techo con las manos sobre su corazón, tratando inútilmente de reducir la velocidad de sus latidos, pese a sus esfuerzos, simplemente no dejaba de latir tan rápido! Cerró los ojos y se concentro en los recuerdos y pensamientos de su vida, todos sobre su hermano, lo amable y cariñoso que era, ¿cuánto amor realmente sentía por él?

" Oh Naruto... no me importa lo que otros piensen. Me encanta Naruto Uzumaki, mi hermano, mi Niichan! "

Ella exclamó en su mente, ahora sí sólo pudiera hacerlo en la vida real.

Naruto y Naruko fueron caminando por la calles de konoha en dirección al parque, observaron a todas las personas que celebraban el día de San Valentín. Ninjas y civiles por igual, llevando con sigo, regalos, dulces y tarjetas para dar a aquellos que amaban, Naruto toco su bolsillo para asegurarse de que su tarjeta terminada y un regalo extra se encontraban escondidos lejos de la vista y sonrió cuando sintió los dos obsequios mencionados.

Naruko miró hacia abajo para ver a Naruto tocando sus bolsillos, observando su tarjeta oculta, sin duda la que iba dirigida a Sakura. Naruto le había preguntado si quería ir a comer un poco de helado en el parque, su proveedor favorito los Akimichi venden siempre el mejor helado allí. Dado que desde niños siempre habían ido a esa heladería, Naruko estuvo de acuerdo, tenía la intención de pasar la mayor cantidad de días junto a Naruto de forma romántica como le fuera posible.

" Hey chicos! no los he visto a los dos visitarme juntos en un buen tiempo, es agradable verlos en el día de San Valentín, el amor está en el aire no les parece. " El vendedor los saludó mientras se acercaba a ellos, Naruto y Naruko se dieron una rápida mirada pero fue suficiente para que ambos se ruborizaran.

" Si… el amor está en el aire. "

"Ya puedo adivinar lo que quieren los dos, el Especial Uzumaki? ¿No? Naruto y Naruko sonrió ante la memoria del hombre, el especial había sido inventado por los Akimichi cuando los gemelos eran muy pequeños, siempre lo eligieron cuando estaban juntos.

" ¡Eso es! Usted siempre lo recuerda, Akimichi-san? Naruto dijo, el hombre se limitó a sonreír brillantemente a las dos.

"¿Cómo podría yo olvidarme de mis dos clientes favoritos y su propio plato especial?" Al igual que en los viejos tiempos, el Akimichi coloco dos conos justo en frente de ellos a la velocidad de la luz, todavía se sorprendían y se preguntaban sobre cómo lo hizo. " Es un viejo truco de los Akimichi para preparar los alimentos » es lo que él diría, aun así Naruko estaba convencido de que era algún tipo de jutsu.

"Aquí está…! Dos bolas de color naranja para cada uno y una cucharada de fresas únicamente en la parte superior, "y por último pero no menos importante…" El Akimichi sacó una cereza y la colocó en la parte superior del helado de Naruko, haciéndola sonrojar ante todos los recuerdos que provocaron algunas cerezas similares a la que tenía en frente, Naruto también se sonrojo. "… la cereza en la cima, ¡vamos a comer!, éste va por parte de la casa en un día tan alegre lleno de amor y felicidad. "

"Gracias Akimichi-san!" Ambos gemelos gritaron su agradecimiento y se dirigían directamente a un banco del parque a sentarse y a comer sus helados antes de que se derritieran.

Se sentaron uno junto al otro, notando cada uno de los sonidos e imágenes que les ofrecía este día maravilloso de tiempos soleados. Incluso, en febrero, el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor sobre Konoha, y todo era verde y lleno de vida, o al menos en general así era, sin embargo hoy todo presentaba tonos de color de rosa y rojo. Naruko terminó su helado rápidamente, con la cereza aun hay, que deliberadamente había dejado para el final, todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de sus experiencias pasadas brillaron ante sus ojos.

_«¡Ojalá Naruto-nii todavía lo haga conmigo... incluso ahora que somos mayores !_

" Um Naruto... " Naruko sintió su valor disminuir una vez que Naruto la miró desde su cono de helado ya terminado, mientras ella le enseñaba la cereza que se encontraba en la palma de su mano, sonriendo con timidez. Naruto sabía exactamente lo que estaba tratando de decir y sonrió, le tomó la mano vacía y se agarró a ella con fuerza, sorprendiendo a su hermana.

" Vamos Naruko-nee, vamos a encontrar un lugar más privado... ". Naruko se limitó a asentir sin decir nada, mientras Naruto la llevaba hacia un árbol que se encontraba cerca del lugar, Naruto se apoyo en el tronco debajo de la sombra que proyecta aquel árbol de flores de sakura. Naruko se sentó entre las piernas de su hermano, él la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura.

Naruko se sonrojo profusamente por la situación, interiormente se debatía entre tratar de huir por la vergüenza o darse la vuelta para enfrentarse a su hermano y plantarle un beso. La primera idea parecía tan fácil, pero la segunda se encontraba a un solo movimiento que casi podía saborearlo.

"Antes de seguir con nuestra habitual tradición del helado..." Naruto comenzó a aferrarse a ella con un solo brazo, mientras la otra mano se movió hacia su bolsillo y sacó la tarjeta, pero dejando el otro regalo para más tarde. "…Quiero que este obsequio de San Valentín llegue a su legítimo propietario " Naruko frunció el ceño y se apartó de él, al darse cuenta de que seguía pensando en Sakura. La pérdida de contacto con su hermana le hizo fruncir el ceño a Naruto, y trató de tirarla hacia él nuevamente, pero ella se intentaba separarse de su niisan.

" Así que entonces, hay que ir a buscar a Sakura? Naruko dijo con un tono derrotado y estaba a punto de empezar a correr cuando sintió algo suave y húmedo en su mejilla, ella se volvió para ver a Naruto besándola!

-No, ya he encontrado a esa persona. Ha estado en frente de mí todo este tiempo, pero no tuve las agallas para decírselo" Los ojos de Naruko se abrieron ampliamente, al tiempo que su corazón empezaba a latir aceleradamente al ritmo de un corredor olímpico.

_-No... no hay manera... ¡Naruto se me va a confesar!_

"Quiero que tú seas mi persona especial de San Valentín, Naruko. Y la razón es, bueno… se encuentra escrito en la tarjeta " Naruto empezó a perder su confianza, al momento en que empujaba la tarjeta hacia la mano de su hermana.

Se apoyó nuevamente sobre el árbol, sus latidos del corazón se encontraban fuera de control. Naruko no quería echar a perder la tarjeta, ella se limitó a sonreír y vacilante se arrastró entre las piernas de Naruto, apoyando la espalda contra su pecho. Se sentía tan caliente cuando sus brazos lentamente la rodeaban, sosteniéndola cerca de su cuerpo, y entonces se decidió a leer su tarjeta de San Valentín.

Como había observado por primera vez, el corazón era de un color rojo intenso y tenía escritura tanto a dentro como fuera, se apresuro a ver el interior. Ella empezó a leerla y todo el tiempo sentía como los latidos de su corazón subía más y más alto, como un niño en una montaña rusa a la espera de comenzar.

Para mi San Valentín

La que ha estado en mi corazón desde que nos conocimos, por la que estoy dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo.

Naruko se puso a llorar, Naruto apretaba con más fuerza alrededor de su hermana, reunió en su corazón el valor necesario para leer las pocas líneas finales.

La que me ha acompañado en cada momento.

La que conoce cada pequeño secreto de mi vida.

La que puede animarme.

La que amo con todo mi corazón.

La única a la que podría entregarle esta tarjeta de San Valentín.

Mi persona especial,

Naruko-Neechan

Su nombre había sido escrito por Naruto en la última línea de la tarjeta, lloró y lloró durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Naruto estaba asustado, pensaba que había hecho algo mal y se disponía a recoger la tarjeta, pero se equivocaba, Naruko no lloraba porque estaba triste.

" _Él me ama! Naruto me ama! "_

" ¡Oh Naruto! " Naruko se dio vuelta y lo besó, ignorando totalmente el escenario en el que se encontraban, no le importo que pudieran ver tal acto. Los ojos de Naruto en un primer momento se abrieron ampliamente por la sorpresa, pero poco a poco su corazón se hundido en la alegría y felicidad de aquel beso, lentamente empezó a devolver el movimiento intimo de su hermana, sus propias lágrimas de felicidad empezaron a caer.

_" ¡Somos libres! "_

Naruko se separo del contacto intimo de sus bocas para poder mirarlo a los ojos, y vio el amor que ella siempre había querido de él, así que ella lo besó otra vez... y otra vez. Finalmente se sentían libres de los grilletes que los habían mantenido atados, hasta ahora se había roto la tradición de la cereza, para dar paso a la luz del sol que trajo el amor a ellos.

" Naruko-nee , ¡Te amo! " Naruto dijo después de un ataque reciente de besos y Naruko se limitó a mirarlo y sonrió.

" Yo también te amo, Naruto-Nii " Los dos se abrazaron, sólo abrazados bajo la sombra del árbol.

" … Oh espera, casi se me olvida tu otro regalo " Naruto rápidamente metió su mano a su bolsillo y sacó un anillo que había hecho para la ocasión, le había costado gran parte de sus ahorros. Pero en lo que a él respecta, ha merecido la pena cada centavo.

" Yo temía que... me pudieras rechazar... así que no sabía cuándo darte esto, pero ahora... " Naruko miro el anillo de oro que estaba en su mano, observo que había un icono que estaba hecho de algunos diamantes. No era más que el remolino del clan Uzumaki, en cada lado y en el interior había pequeños escritos grabados sobre la superficie del anillo.

Hasta el fin del mundo, eso era lo que estaba escrito alrededor de los lados del anillo, Naruko rápidamente miró en el interior para ver sus nombres grabados en un color negro azulado.

Naruto y Naruko Uzumaki, hasta el fin del mundo.

"Naruto... es perfecto. " Naruto y Naruko se sonrieron, y recibió un beso en los labios por su maravilloso regalo. Ella deslizó el anillo en su dedo anular derecho, y espera algun día trasladarlo a su dedo anular izquierdo, se ruborizó ante ese pensamiento.

" Me alegro de que te guste Naruko. Ahora bien... ¿creo que teníamos una tradición de cerezo? Naruko parecía haber olvidado completamente la razón por la que habían venido a este árbol y vio que todavía tenía la cereza en su mano, sorprendentemente intacta.

Hizo una mueca antes de poner la cereza sobre su lengua y le dio un pequeño mordisco dejando una parte fuera de ella, rogándole que viniera a buscarla. Naruto no defraudó y atacó a su boca con la lengua, jugando su juego que consistía en tratar de obtener la cereza, aunque ahora tenía un significado mucho más "pervertido"

" La tengo ! "

Naruto tiene la cereza en la parte posterior de su lengua, Naruko hizo un puchero, triste, de que había perdido el juego tan rápido. Naruto le dio un mordisco y se tragó la mitad de la cereza, tomo la decisión de compartir lo que quedaba con su hermana, enviando a su lengua hacia atrás en la boca de su neesan, Naruko tragó la cereza y pasó el resto de tiempo besando a Naruto. Sus lenguas se enfrascaron en un duelo hasta que ya no podían continuar, se separaron y respiraban profundamente el aire del amiente.

"Eso fue... mucho mejor que cuando éramos niños. " Naruko dijo, que seguía sin respirar desde el beso. Naruto se limitó a asentir, no confiar en las palabras que podrían salir de su boca.

Los dos finalmente se acomodaron, Naruko se acostó con su espalda sobre el pecho de Naruto, con los ojos cerrados, parecía estar tomando una siesta entre las piernas de Naruto. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba para ver a un Naruto que le sonreía, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, apretando el agarre de la mano que sostenía unida a la suya, entonces comenzó a fruncir el ceño y Naruto aunque tenía miedo de preguntar, él ya sabía lo que iba a decir.

"Naruto-nii... ¿qué le decimos a todos los demás?" Naruko no tenía miedo de amar a su hermano, pero ella tenía miedo de sus amigos ya que no podrían verla ni pensar de ella de la misma manera.

"Naruko-nee... creo que podremos revelarlo con el tiempo, pero si tratamos de ocultarlo nos acabara explotando en la cara. Creo que deberíamos decirle a alguien por lo menos." Naruko se limitó a asentir y volvió a tomar una siesta en el cálido abrazo de su hermano, Naruto sintió como el sueño se apoderaba poco a poco de él y termino por dormirse también, no sin antes susurrar unas palabras llenas de determinación.

"No te preocupes Naruko-nee... todo se arreglará... ya verás"

Los dos Uzumakis se habían quedado dormidos bajo el árbol, y en el futuro sería conocido como el árbol en el que los dos habían confesado su amor el uno al otro y comenzaron una hermosa relación entre sí, independientemente de lo que pensaran los demás. Los gemelos se amaban y al final del día, eso era todo lo que importaba.

Al fin termine, tenía pensado subir esto hace un par de días pero como me acabo de registrar me toco esperar algunos días para que me permitieran subir una historia. Así que… que les pareció, acepto tanto criticas constructiva como destructivas.

Ahora que pareja les gustaría para el siguiente fic

Naruto x Isaribi-chan

Naruto x Yakumo-chan

Naruto x Sasame-chan

Naruto x Hokuto-chan

Naruto x Amaru-chan

Naruto x Shion-chan

Naruto x Ayame-chan

O mi favorita Naruto x Naruko-chan

Ustedes deciden…..espero sus comentarios…fue un gusto escribir esta historia.


End file.
